


If This Was a Rom Com

by ArtieSafari



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: Cyrus was the sassy best friend to the protagonist, which meant he would be left alone while his best friend got her happily ever after.At least, until TJ started getting his hopes up that maybe, just maybe, he could be the star of his own fairytale.





	If This Was a Rom Com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 1 of Tyrus Week 2018! I may not be able to do every day considering I'm super busy, but I wanted to at least do this one.

Andi was the star of the rom com. She was the quirky girl with jealous enemies and two guys pining after her heart.

I was the sassy best friend. The one who offered encouragement, advice, and perfectly timed comedic quips to lighten the mood. But that's the thing about the sassy best friend, they exist to serve the protagonist. While the main character gets her kiss accompanied by a cheesy love song with symbolic fireworks sparking behind them, the side characters stand by and watch.

In a way, it was worse when I liked Jonah, when I had to watch my starring role get stolen time and time again. But it was never  _my_ role because I never had chance. I couldn't get my hopes up because there was never enough time before they were slashed back down. Every hug with him that made my heart race took place between the sweet milestones he shared with his girlfriend and no compliment was ever special because he gave her just as many, if not more.

Eventually, though, I started to see his jealous attitude, his obliviousness, and his incredible lack of communication skills. And my feelings slowly started to fade until I no longer got the same rush from seeing him smile at me. Finally, I thought, I no longer had a hopeless crush.

Then TJ happened.

Out of nowhere, I started to notice how his eyes softened when I was around, how the smile he gave me and the smile he gave everyone else weren't even comparable, and how the world seemed brighter when we were together. And suddenly, I couldn't stop myself from getting hopeful. Maybe it meant something, maybe I would get my own spin-off movie where I was the star, maybe I would have a guy liking me for once.

But why did it have to be TJ?

"Earth to Cyrus!" Buffy said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked as I looked back as I sat up straight and looked back and forth between Buffy and Andi.

"What? Sorry," I mumbled. The Spoon was mostly empty and the sun shone in bright through the window.

"What's going on with you? This is like, the third time you've zoned out today," Andi commented.

"I've just... I've got a lot on my mind," I admitted, which caused Buffy to smirk next to me.

"This is about a boy, isn't it?" When I didn't answer for a few too many seconds, the two girls gasped in unison and let out quiet squeals. Buffy grabbed my arm and shook me excitedly, causing me to drop the baby tater I had just grabbed.

"Tell us every detail!" Andi said with a smile on her face.

"It's not a big deal, it's just a crush," I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Uh, that's like saying 'it's not a big deal, it's just a grammy!'" Buffy said. I sighed while Andi laughed. They continued to prod as I was left with two choices; lie or put myself in the line of fire.

I've only ever successfully done one of those things.

"...It's TJ," I whispered.

"TJ?!" the two screamed together.

"What about TJ?" I froze in my seat before I turned away from Buffy to see the tall basketball player standing there with that stupid cute smile on his face.

If this was a rom com, I'd make a grand confession and he'd admit he's felt the same way since he met me. If this was a rom com, my friends would be whispering to themselves as we got a table alone. If this was a rom com, my happy ending would be put in motion.

But this was no rom com, and I was no star.


End file.
